


【SW】【新藤孝美】無題極短

by toratomo



Series: 【SW】【新藤孝美】初期短篇 [1]
Category: Brave Witches, Strike Witches
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toratomo/pseuds/toratomo
Summary: （2016.10.13發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）寫於Brave Witches第一話撥出後。





	【SW】【新藤孝美】無題極短

　　「今天是星期五呢。」新藤少校走過來，看著她餐盤中的咖哩說。  
　　「是啊。」星期五的中午，艦上吃咖哩，離歸港也只剩幾個小時了。  
　　少校在她身邊坐下來，雙手什麼也沒拿，看起來十分謹慎地交握著擺在桌面上，坐得直挺挺，這讓她看起來有些突兀。就像雁淵中尉第一次見到這個人時，一樣的姿勢，不過那個時候，少校是坐在一張更大一點的辦公桌前，那張辦公桌後來因為在空襲中受到損壞而報廢了，突然想起來還是覺得有些不捨。  
　　「靠港之後我們會去哪裡呢？」  
　　「抱歉，就算是我也還不清楚。」  
　　「這樣啊。」  
　　「前線很缺人，妳要做好心理準備。」  
　　「我知道。」  
　　「…我會盡力保全妳跟家人的相處時間。」  
　　「……那我倒是……不，少校妳不吃飯嗎？」  
　　「我吃不下。」  
　　「請多少吃一點吧。」雁淵將餐盤推過去，新藤愣了一下。  
　　她沒有去取餐具也沒有說話，等她的部下自己把盤子拉回去。她繼續不動的交握雙手端坐，離開房間的目的只是為了坐在這裡，雁淵會明白的。  
　　看著那張溫文無害的臉，新藤說不出話來。反正從前就是如此，她不是擅長言詞的人，並且她是個謹慎的人，對待這個比她要和善開朗許多的部下尤甚。待她琢磨完畢，想說些什麼，不是已經太遲，就是已無必要了。  
　　也就是說，當她試圖開口，就已經失敗了。  
　　「多麼喜歡妳的面無表情，心愛又心疼。」吃飽了的雁淵中尉閉上眼睛雙手合十，應該說出『我吃飽了』的場合卻變成了這句話。她停頓了一會兒，偷偷睜開一隻眼睛，果不其然那個面無表情的人淡淡地笑了。

　　以有名的指揮官而言，新藤少校的存在感實在太薄弱了。她是個冷靜的人，在利巴烏的時候可能是她一生中最風光的時期，雖然也曾在撤退戰時見過地獄，見到那一切都被染成紅色的光景，人一遇到緊迫壓力，全身的潛力都如同牙膏一樣的被擠出來，超過三十六個小時沒有闔眼卻依然精神亢奮，離瘋狂也只有一咬之遙。  
　　她更喜歡待在海上、待在船裡，船艙很小於是房間也很小，有一扇圓窗可以看到淺海中的景色。她像是一條被擠空了的牙膏管一樣倒在自己房間的床上、倒在浴缸裡、倒在辦公室的椅子上，然後她的部下坐在她身上讓她抱著腰。  
　　雁淵的肌膚又白又嫩，她輕輕勾一下手指上面便浮起潮紅，發出酸酸甜甜的輕哼，連閉著眼睛的睫毛都沾著水的雁淵，總伸著手想和她十指交握，但她空出來的手掌卻總是離不開那吸手的皮膚，來回撫摸，雁淵不喜歡自己這樣，因為她是個怕癢的人。但是新藤很喜歡，她總是慢悠悠的做著，享受如同窒息一般的快樂，在艦上不論是辦公室還是房間內都跟浴室一樣狹窄且密不透風。有時候她就維持著那條空牙膏管的軟爛頹廢，讓這件事柔軟而慵懶的完成；但更多時候她興致來了，就一下站起來把雁淵抱到桌子上、翻過來壓倒在床上，或是緊緊捉住隨自己翻進水裡，捏著下頷吻她，把她的氧氣奪走。  
　　第一次朝那白嫩的肌膚咬下去時雁淵倒抽了一口氣，還留在對方體內的手指立刻感受到推擠，她從喉嚨深處發出呼嚕聲示意自己只是在玩。她舔咬目光所及之處的每一寸肌膚，看著自己的牙印；她最喜歡頸部的區塊，那裡的香味跟風吹過雁淵的長髮時帶來的味道是同一種，那種煽情的味道。在變成這種關係之前她評價那股味道為一種激起自己睡意的氣味，然而之後，卻變成了激起自己情慾的氣味。  
　　往後這種玩鬧行為每晚每晚都在雁淵身上留下新鮮的痕跡，設計成立領的又是長袖的制服外套提供了妥當的遮蔽。儘管如此，每當新藤從硬是塞了兩人的單人床上醒來，看見壓在自己手臂上的人被她弄得凌亂不堪，她總是盯著低矮的天花板想著：或許我是個變態也說不定。  
　　過去新藤從來沒想過自己會對這種毫無生產力可言的行為如此上心，也訝異自己花了大把時間在上面還樂此不疲，加上那些情不自禁施加在對方身上原始無比的啃咬行為，她從來不認為自己是在親密時擁有這種癖好的人。  
　　但她想，這些大概都只是因為對象是雁淵。

　　新藤看著雁淵的制服下意識想著，齒痕大概是在這個位置吧，左邊脖頸連接鎖骨之處…啊…不，沒有，今天沒有，因為她今天要回家了，所以這幾天晚上自己都很小心的沒有留下痕跡。  
　　齒痕是會消失的，但疤痕不會，雁淵的左胸底下、那道怵目驚心的疤痕更不會。記得當時她受傷，要同伴替她剪掉長髮，被自己阻止了，雁淵說傷在那裡她不好抬手整理頭髮，新藤就說那麼我來幫妳整理吧。為了不讓水碰到傷口她花很長的時間替對方洗頭髮，心想的確長頭髮對軍旅生活只會造成更多麻煩，自己卻心甘情願這麼做。想到這裡她有些愧疚，要是自己當時能表現得更輕鬆一點就好了吧，或許就能少傷害她一點。  
　　她想起她們一起站在甲板上，海上的風總是很大，中尉那兩搓白黑色的丹頂鶴羽毛、中尉的頭髮，在風中搖來晃去，像一件天女的羽衣從幾尺高的天空飄下來，上面有那在戰場也能夠令人安心入睡的氣味。  
　　看著這樣的雁淵中尉的時候，新藤埋怨起航母總是距離陸地如此遙遠，感覺到中尉柔順的視線落在自己身上，心中的某個地方遲鈍地痛起來，她很想奔去跪在長久沒有回去過的家中後院，用手刨土，挖一個大坑盛裝眼淚，然後靜靜等待那件羽衣飄然降落，掩蓋一件美好的東西。

　　誰也沒說話的午休時間就這樣過去了，中尉放開與她勾著的手站起來。  
　　「我去甲板上了。」  
　　「我送妳去。」  
　　新藤也站起來，這時艦內廣播卻傳來大澤艦長的聲音，要自己去艦橋一趟。她很輕的嘆了一口氣。  
　　「…注意安全。」  
　　「保重。」雁淵靠過來在她的臉上親了一下。

　　等到呆立原地的少校回過神來，中尉已經在跑道上準備起飛了。  
　　結果還是遲到了，得想個好理由，雖然這不是她的專長。

　　所以，還是把她帶走吧，新藤慢悠悠地想，點點頭往艦橋出發。


End file.
